Finally
by favefangirl
Summary: Draco and Hermione are dating. They are also head boy/girl. They must hide their relationship from EVERYONE as nobody would understand their love. But if they keep on almost getting caught, they may be faced with a dramatic choice to make. Set in a world without voldermort, the only things separating them are their peers and parents. Very romantic and on ocasion lemony.
1. Chapter 1

_Draco couldn't tell his father about her. If he did, he'd probably be disowned or worse! Maybe if he was disowned he could go and live with her?_ Draco shook this thought from his head. _No, all the looks, stares! No! He could manage them, he'd just shrug them off! He was Draco mother fucking Malfoy! But her? Sure, she was the most headstrong, intelligent beautiful..._

_God she was beautiful. How her bushy hair looked somehow elegant, her beautiful figure-not too thin and not too fat..._

_Wait, what was he thinking again? Oh, yeah, if he was disowned and went to live with her... _

_She was the most headstrong, intelligent and brave girl he'd ever met, but she might not be able to face the entire school staring and pointing! Besides, she shouldn't have to! Then there were her friends, tweedle dee and tweedle dumb..._

Draco sighed, knowing that he couldn't tell anyone about her! He rolled over in his giant bed and sighed. Once again the last thing Draco Malfoy thought of before drifting into a deep sleep, was none other than Miss Hermione Granger.

Draco awoke to the sounds his parents arguing. Draco sighed and rolled onto his back. He stared at the ceiling and thought, once again, of Hermione. Her hair, face, body, voice, personality, _her_.

**It had all started in their first year. He had found her alone, in a corridor crying. Back then he didn't really understand pureblood and mudblood. He thought that everyone surely dissevered to be treated kindly. He was very naïve back then. **

**"****What's wrong?" He had asked.**

**"****N…Noth…Nothing." She had sobbed.**

**"****It doesn't look like nothing!" He'd said, sitting on the bench next to her.**

**She looked away, embarrassed. Not only had she been humiliated by people she considered as friends, but now she had been discovered crying in a corridor. **

**"****Hey, I won't judge! Everybody's got their problems, sometimes I find it better to share mine!" Draco said soothingly. His problems revolved around his family. His mother wanted another baby, and his father didn't. **

**Hermione turned to look at him with tear filled eyes. His had a sympathetic look on his face. "N…Nobody l…likes me. I h…have n…no friends" She hiccoughed.**

**"****Well, my name is Draco Malfoy and I would very much like to be your friend." Draco replied smiling. It was a kind smile, not a teasing, mocking smile. He extended a hand to her.**

**"****H…Hermione Granger." She said, smiling weakly. They shook hands and began a conversation getting to know each other. Draco remembered that as the first time he saw her beautiful smile. **

Now, laid in bed, Draco smiled to. He could quite honestly say he was in love. And lucky for him, they'd be sharing a dorm for the next year! Head boy and girl had the same dorm…

"…You fucking bastard! How can you say I don't satisfy your needs? We have sex every night!" His mother's voice came from the next room. Draco grimaced and pulled himself from his 'Hermione trance'.

He grumbled about 'too much information' and 'may as well get a divorce' and 'don't they know I was thinking about her'. He got dressed into a formal pair of black trousers and blazer, and black shirt. He looked at himself in his mirror. He looked presentable. Honestly, he didn't care if Hermione showed up in a bin-bag, he hadn't seen her all summer. He was craving the soft feel of her skin, and the deliciously strawberry taste of her red lips.

He sighed (again) and headed downstairs. The arguing had ceased and when he reached the bottom of the extensive staircase, he found his parents beaming up at him. He smiled back, politely.

"Your trunk is in the car, dear." His mother said. Dark rings circled her eyes, and her dark make-up made her look older than she actually was.

"Put some shoes on and we'll say goodbye." His father said. He held his cane in one pale hand and a present in the other.

Draco slipped on his best black shoes and looked at his parents. He had already combed his hair.

"Here." His father said handing him his present. It was small and square. He pulled the string and the brown grease-proof-paper fell off almost immediately-neither of his parents could wrap so they just got the sender to wrap it for them-revealing a small cardboard box.

Draco opened the box revealing a metal watch. The watch not only told the time, but the date and was an alarm clock, _and_ there was a place to leave reminders. He wouldn't forget his and Hermione's anniversary this year.

"Thanks." He beamed. His Mother helped him put it on and then beamed too.

"I love you Draco." She said. They then shared a comfortable embrace. He could smell shampoo in his mother's hair. He was tall enough to.

"Draco." His father said.

"Father." He replied. They shook hands and his mother opened the door. Outside Bertram was waiting for him in the shiny black Merce. Draco nodded at his parents then walked through the door into the cool September air.

Soon he would be on The Hogwarts Express and he would be re-united with his one love, Hermione Granger. He could not wait.


	2. Chapter 2

She looked amazing. Dressed in tight jeans and a t-shirt. Hermione was laughing at something _he _had said. It was no secret Weasley-Ron-was totally in love with Hermione. He came from the poorest pureblood family in the world. Still, Draco hadn't killed him-for Hermione's sake.

She noticed him and smiled even more. He turned away from them and made his way to the Head boy/girl compartment. It was completely private-it even had a lock on it _and _it was sound proof. He slid in and sat down on the comfy bench. He looked around.

The bench-the only seat in the compartment-was directly across from the door. On his left there was door leading to a small bathroom, and on his right were the changing quarters. Two doors side-by-side, one for the head boy and one for the head girl.

Not soon enough the door slid open. It was Hermione-with Weasley and Potter behind her-looking mighty fine. He put on his best scowl and directed it at them.

"Malfoy." Hermione spat. She was a good actress.

"Granger, Weasley, Potter." He spat back.

"Bye Harry, bye Ron." Hermione said hugging Ron and Harry briefly before they went off to find Ginny and Neville.

Still facing away from Draco, Hermione let the door slam close, she then locked it. The shutters were already down.

She then turned around. She was face-to-face with Draco. He had walked over to her.

"Hi." She whispered quietly, the corners of her mouth curving into a small smile. Draco leaned in.

Their lips collided and they both felt fireworks. Neither of them wanted it to end. Draco's hands were on Hermione's waist and in her hair, playing with each strand, savouring the feeling of _her_, because here she was. It was _her_.

Hermione had her hands clasped behind Draco's neck-occasionally stroking it- and down his back, and on his face, and in his perfectly combed hair, and on his arms. Anywhere on _him. _

After a long time the train began moving, and the couple lost their balance. They toppled forward laughing hysterically. Hermione landed on top and looked down at Draco. _Damn he's hot! _She thought smiling.

They both stood up then sat down on the bench. Draco sat with his legs stretched on the bench in front of him and he had his back to the compartment wall. Hermione sat on his legs, her knees on either side of his hips. She was playing with his fingers.

"Did you miss me?" Draco asked after a long, comfortable silence.

Hermione pretended to think about this and then replied, "Nah, not really." She was doing all she could not to grin.

"Really?" Draco asked, playing along with Hermione's stupid little game.

"Yeah, you're not very miss-able. Did you miss me?" Hermione asked, a smile threatening in the corners of her mouth.

"Nah. There were _plenty _of girls to hang out with." Draco replied.

"Oh. Well I spent a lot of the holidays at Ron's and Harry's, _with _Ron _and _Harry!" Hermione said, now beaming.

Draco loved her smile. I always reminded him of their third year.

**_Draco would be the first to admit he deserved the great wallop Hermione gave him-if they could ever tell anyone about their relationship of course-he was being an ass. His parents were on the verge of divorce and he felt so much stress. He needed Hermione, but she'd signed up for so many classes there was never much time. Plus Harry's maker was facing trial (long story) so she was always with him. Damn her good-naturedness_****. **

**_She had been particularly pissed off at him so, instead of cursing him, she turned around and whacked him around the face. She had felt bad straight after, but there was an audience so she just watched him walk away._**

**_Later that night-much later-she'd found him in a corridor with a black eye and a tear-stained face. _**

**_"_****_Draco!" She had sighed running to him and sat next to him. She put a hand on his cheek and he flinched. She pulled back her hand, hurt, and just looked at him. _**

**_"_****_Surprised you even care." He scoffed staring forward blankly._**

**_"_****_What?" She asked, confused and hurt._**

**_He turned his head to look at her. She flinched at the sight of his eye but didn't break eye contact. "I thought you'd be off with your favourites." He didn't care that he sounded childish. He was hurt, surprised, he needed her and she didn't care._**

**_"_****_Draco." She sighed again. She moved forward and he didn't move back so she kept leaning in. She wrapped her arms around him, and he buried his head in the curve where her neck met her shoulders._**

**_Hermione pulled away first, but she kept their foreheads together, "You always have been, and always will be my favourite." She whispered softly. He just smiled._**

He gave her this same smile again. After she had finished speaking their lips had locked for a second time that day.

"So, uh, these other girls? Should I be jealous?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'd hardly count Pansy and Daphne as threats, so no!" Draco replied.

"C'mon, we need to change." Hermione said satisfied, gracefully getting off Draco and grabbing her robes from the small box in which they had been left for her..

Draco watched Hermione and as soon as her changing room door closed he copied her.

Draco knew, then, that sharing a dorm with Hermione would be mighty fun.


	3. Chapter 3

The first night of the new sleeping arrangements, a storm erupted in a cacophony of thunder and lightning. Every time a thunder clap would sound, it would re-awaken Draco. He wasn't scared of thunder, but the sound would jolt him awake.

At around midnight Draco gave up on sleep and slipped on a t-shirt and shorts before he made his way back into the main dorm room. In it was a table and chairs in the corner, a red velvet sofa in the centre and a fire on the far wall. Draco's room was closest the bathroom-he peed more than Hermione did-and in the very far corner there was a small kitchenette.

Draco noticed the fire was lit. He'd been sure to put it out before he went to bed. Hermione had gone to bed before him, exhausted. On cue the bathroom door opened and there stood Hermione, in an oversized t-shirt promoting a muggle band called 5 Seconds of Summer, and a pair of very short-shorts.

"Hi, sorry, did I wake you?" Hermione asked. She looked beautiful in the dim fire-light.

"Err, no, the storm did." Draco replied smiling.

"Same." Hermione said nodding.

"You want company?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded.

They settled themselves on the sofa and watched the burning embers of the fire.

An unbelievably loud thunder clap sounded making Hermione jump and gasp loudly. "Hey, don't worry, I'm here! Nothing's going to hurt you!" Draco whispered soothingly into her hair.

A long silence followed. Hermione broke it by whispering, "I love you Draco Malfoy."

Draco smiled and replied, "I love you too, Hermione Granger."

Draco was sat in one corner across the sofa, Hermione was laid on top of him facing the fire. She turned awkwardly to face him. She was smiling to.

She leaned forward and again they were kissing, the fireworks exploding all over again. Suddenly Hermione's mouth was hungry on Draco's.

She moved her knee's to beside his hips again and kept her hands on his chest, running her fingers over the thin fabric that was hugging his muscled body. He kept his hands on her hips, where her t-shirt met her shorts. His hand slipped under to soft fabric and felt her smooth skin.

Draco knew it was getting seriously hot now. Hermione had started moving her hips slightly and his hands had been wandering-never anywhere that could make her feel uncomfortable, no, no, no! He could never hurt her, never-and he was getting restless

Hermione pulled away looking at him. He opened his eyes, his hand still on her waist. "Draco?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He replied confused.

"We've been going out for a while now." She continued. Draco nodded in response still confused. "And…" She said. She wanted him, she _needed _him. She couldn't think of how to say what she was thinking so she stood up. She grabbed his hand and tried pulling him towards her room.

Halfway Draco stopped, he just looked at her. He now understood what she meant. She wanted him to take her virginity. He wanted her so badly too, but he wanted it to be special. Rose petals and champagne, not on a random stormy night.

"Hermione, no." He said. It took him all his might. He wanted so desperately to just pounce on her and fuck her brains out, only he couldn't. He couldn't hurt her.

**Draco had lost his virginity in their fourth year. He liked Hermione, he ****_really_**** liked Hermione. She was with Krum. Stupid Krum. If he'd asked her out in their second year like he'd wanted to, maybe she'd have been** **his date to the** **Yule Ball. When she wasn't with Krum she was helping Potter with the stupid tournament. Not many people in the Wizard world liked Potter. So anyone of them could've put his name in that goblet. None of them cared so much about him dying. They'd appreciate it if he did!**

**Draco was angry. He wanted, needed, Hermione but she was busy. Pansy had just died her hair and had begun curling it. She looked like Hermione-if you tilted your head and ****_really _****squinted. One night he snuck out and met her (Pansy) and they talked. Talking turned to kissing and kissing turned to fucking. He got the consolation prize whilst Krum boasted about his first-place-Hermione. **

Tears appeared in Hermione's eyes and rage flashed across her pretty features. "What? Pansy's good enough for you but I'm not?" She asked infuriated.

She let go of Draco's hand and rushed to the privacy of her own room. Draco just stared after her, too shocked to move. He shook his head, put out the fire and made his way back to bed. He needed to something about his throbbing boner.

That night Hermione laid in bed crying. Draco didn't want her! She had put herself on the line and she was humiliated again. She jumped every time the thunder clapped but resisted the urge to climb into bed with Draco. He didn't want her…

_This year, _Hermione thought, _will seriously suck!_


	4. chapter 4

The next morning Hermione was washed and dressed before Draco had even got up. When he eventually did she hurried out the door; bag in hand, and towards the Great Hall. Harry and Ron were already waiting for her.

"Hey guys." She beamed as she got to the Gryffindor table.

"Was it awful sharing a dorm with that little ferret?" Ron asked looking behind her, scowling.

Hermione turned around to see Draco sharing an embrace with Pansy. Hermione felt a twinge of rage bubble inside her. "Braccea." Hermione whispered and flicked her wand, her hand hidden by her soft black robes.

Momentarily Draco's pants fell to the floor, revealing his boxers to the entire Great Hall. Professor McGonagall entered just after and shot a deadly look at her house table over the roar of laughter. She beckoned Hermione, Harry and Ron towards her.

Outside the hall she asked the culprit to come forward. Hermione blushed and Harry noticed. "It was me professor." He admitted. If anyone found out it was Hermione she'd have her head-girl position revoked.

Harry got two weeks detention and a firm lecture from professor McGonagall before she let them go. Harry pulled Hermione aside as Ron made his way back to eat breakfast.

"What's going on with you?" Harry asked. He looked genuinely concerned and it reminded her of Draco.

**In their fifth year Hermione told Harry to start the Order. She'd said they needed to learn how to perform the spells in order to pass their O.W.L.S. The Ministry were scared of an uprising and didn't care if they passed or failed. She couldn't tell Draco, he wouldn't mention her, but he would hand in the others to Professor Umbridge!**

**"****What's going on with you? Are you cheating on me? Please tell me it's not Weasley!" Draco had asked. She'd been sneaking around all week and wouldn't tell Draco why!**

**She burst into tears and spilled everything to Draco. He had done exactly what she expected him to do. It was chaos. She felt bad, but felt even worse about not telling Draco in the first place. **

"Nothing. Living with him just makes him more insufferable!" Hermione explained smiling weakly. Harry looked suspicious but nodded anyway. They made their way back to the Great Hall and ate breakfast.

-Hermione climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. At her big brown eyes and bushy hair, at her slim figure and large breasts. She didn't get why Draco didn't want her.

_He wants Pansy._ She reminded herself

With the water running she hadn't heard anyone come in the dorm, so it startled her to see Draco and Pansy sat across from each other on the sofa. They were laughing at something and didn't notice Hermione.

She walked, head held high, towards her door. "Hey, Mudblood!" Pansy smirked. Hermione flinched at the nick-name she hadn't been called in two years. After they started dating, the insults Draco and Hermione gave each other were more bearable.

Hermione kept walking and slammed her bedroom door, and then collapsed with the cool wood on her back. She let her tears come then.

Draco sneered. He didn't want to but he had to. No pointing or staring. It hurt, though. It hurt because it hurt her and that was the worst kind of pain for Draco.

Pansy left a few hours later and Draco found himself alone. Hermione hadn't come out of her bedroom since Pansy's insult.

As if on cue Hermione came out. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back and she looked beautiful, as usual.

"We need to talk." Draco said firmly, sitting across from her at the small table in the corner of the room.

"I have nothing to say to you." Hermione said tiredly, half-heartedly taking out her muggle studies homework.

"Good. You can listen then." Draco replied decidedly. Hermione began to protest but Draco cut her off, "I love you and I know we have to pretend we hate each other and that sucks, but I love you. I want everything for you, and it would be really awesome if I gave it to you, but hey, if I don't at least you'll have everything. You're honestly the best thing to ever happen to me and I'll be damned if I just let you go. I want your first time to be romantic and sweet and all the things you deserve, not like last night would've been. It took me all my will power not to just jump you on the sofa, but that wouldn't have been fair to you. I need you, Hermione; it'd be kinda cool if you needed me too! I love you!" He explained, almost tearing up, but keeping focused and saying all the things he'd been wanting to say since last night, when her bedroom door slammed in his face.

"Pansy…" Hermione began.

"Pansy's just a friend!" Draco protested.

"Maybe so, but you lost your virginity to her and that's kind of a big deal." Hermione said narrowing her eyes.

Draco explained how he'd only had sex with her because Hermione was with Krum and he felt lonely and angry and wanted her.

"Oh." Hermione breathed looking him dead in the eye, wanting to cry again.

"Hermione, would you like to go on a date to me tomorrow?" Draco asked chivalrously. He extended a hand and took hers holding it in his.

"Err…?" Hermione stuttered.

"Please…" Draco begged, "Hermione, I need you, you are my everything!"

"Fine…" Hermione sighed.

_Tomorrow night, my dearest Hermione, may be the night you lose your virginity-the _right _way! _Draco thought devilishly.


	5. Chapter 5

The date had been wonderful. Draco had actually cooked a decent meal in their small kitchenette-the muggle way! Hermione had worn a low-cut Slytherin green mini-dress. All through the night, Hermione had caught Draco staring.

"Am I forgiven for being a jackass?" Draco asked curiously.

Hermione looked him up and down in mock thought, "Maybe." She said. Then she turned back to her 'Lasagne Del Draco'.

"Maybe…yes? Or maybe…no?" Draco asked. He needed her to say yes. Scratch that, he needed _her_.

Hermione smiled and nodded, her bushy locks bouncing as she did. Draco let out a deep breath and smiled to.

"I am sorry, y'know?" Draco said looking at Hermione.

"About?" Hermione asked teasingly.

Draco sighed. He stood up and walked to the counter, "About everything. About being a jerk in third year, about sleeping with Pansy in fourth, about grassing up your best friends in fifth, about trying to kill Potter in sixth and about not handling the other night as well as I should've done." He explained, looking her dead in the eye.

"Draco…" Hermione whispered walking over to him and leaning into him. He buried his head in the curve of her neck and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I love you." Hermione said, moving her head to look at him.

"I love you to." Draco replied leaning forward to kiss her.

At first their kiss started soft and sweet, but then their bodies were pressed against each other and their lips hungry for the taste of the other's. They spun around and Draco lifted Hermione so she was sitting on the counter top. Hermione's dress rose up but neither one cared, they only cared about searching out each other's mouths.

"Hermione." Draco said, it was muffled by Hermione's lips on his.

Hermione managed, "Huhmmm…"

"Do you still want to?" Draco asked. He pulled away and looked her straight in the eye.

Hermione could only nod, nerves creeping into her usually calm exterior. Was she really going to sleep with him?

Yes.

Draco lifted up and carried Hermione to his door, when it was finally opened -you try opening a door with a beautiful girl in your arms (notice I said beautiful)- he stepped inside. There were rose petals scattered across his bed and he had enchanted the ordinary ceiling light to glow red. A soft melody played in the back ground.

Hermione smiled at Draco and then climbed out of his arms. She looked around then went and sat on his bed.

She looked at him expectantly. He sat down next to her on the bed.

"We don't have to y'know." Draco said seriously.

"Draco." Hermione said seductively.

"Hmm…" Draco replied.

"Shut up and kiss me!" Hermione ordered, Draco obliged.

This kiss was rough, all tenderness forgotten, and Draco's gentlemanly streak ended as he groped Hermione's back, gripping the green fabric tightly. He tried to feel for a bra strap to undo through her dress-to show off, naturally- but he couldn't find one. This drove him to kiss her more passionately.

Hermione was lost in his lips, they were soft and searching. She could feel his hands on her back and it spread comforting warmth all around her.

They continued like this for a few minutes before Hermione decided she should do something as well. She brought her hands up to his chest and began slowly, shakily undoing the buttons.

Three buttons down, however, there was a gruff nock on the main dorm door. Draco growled before pulling reluctantly away from Hermione's warmth to answer the door.

As he walked through his own door into the dorm room, he didn't bother straightening up, whoever it was would realise he was busy by just looking at him.

He opened the door to find a scrawny boy with dark brown hair and half-moon eyeglasses. On his pale forehead stood a scar shaped like a lightning bolt. "What d'you want, Potter?" Draco asked roughly. He could feel how puffy his lips were as he spoke.

"To see Hermione, is she here?" Harry replied narrowing his eyes at the blonde boy before him.

"Yes, but she came in exhausted, doesn't wanna be interrupted. Sleeping or something." Draco replied nonchalantly.

"So you fucking some slut in your room is helping her rest, huh?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows at Draco's attire.

"Silencing spell, now excuse me, I have business to attend to. I'll tell Granger you called. G'bye Potter." Draco said slamming the door extra hard after the 'slut' comment-his Hermione was no 'slut'.

When he re-entered his room, Hermione was still on his bed in her green dress. However, now her eyes were closed and a soft snore was coming from her. Asleep. Asleep, and peaceful.

Draco smiled before closing his door softly behind him. He laid himself softly on the couch closest his bedroom door and drifted slowly to sleep. He dreamed only of Hermione that night…Hermione, the literal definition of perfection.

-**Disclaimer-I do not own harry potter-i sooo wish i did but, hey-that privelidge goes to the queen of everything, J. K. Rowling! Bow before her muggles! Anyway, the next chapter may take a while to upload because i'm going to be internetless over the weekend, however i will try my hardest to at least write some Dramione-even if it is just smutty or fluffy one shots-on a word document to post on sunday night or monday! I have a week off next week so i will try my hardest to continue posting, however i am trying to read insurgent and start allegiant over the week as i just want to stop crying over spoilers on instagram. Plz follow me on ig btw-i alwyas follow back! Sorry rambling, ly guys!**


End file.
